A Purple Snake and A Blonde Fox
by Nokari Hozuki
Summary: Betrayed by a traitor, Uchiha Sasuke, who was recently appointing Rokudaime Hokage. Naruto gathers all his friends and flees but the Uchiha has less men loyal to him. Sasuke still believes he's immortal but his opinion will change when he finds Naruto and company ready to fight. Suna ANBU/Charming/Mature/Naruto Pairing: Naruto x Anko x Temari


Naruto was currently escaping the Land of Fire with friends while Sasuke, Sakura, and a few ANBU were hot on their tail. During the chase, Naruto remembered how this all started.

 **~Flashback~**

 _Naruto was furious that Sasuke of all people was made Hokage, the same traitorous Uchiha who left the village willingly to go to Orochimaru, a SS-Ranked Ninja in order to gain power. Having to fight the Uchiha and bring him back to the village then get yelled at by his pink haired teammate and have her hit him pissed him off then._

 _He had no idea what was awaiting him inside the Hokage's office, it would change his life forever. Naruto shunshined into the Hokage office and kneeled trying to keep his temper in check._

 _"You asked me Hokage-sama?" he said hiding all the vemon he wanted to spill and just slaughter the Uchiha and his wife then and there._

 _Sakura had married Sasuke as soon as he became Hokage and they both looked down on Naruto when he congratulated them which infuriated him even more that day._

 _"Dobe... I am removing you from ANBU immediately. The Council says that a Demon should not be protecting Konoha and I agree with them. You are stripped of your ANBU status and will be placed as a Genin. You will start the Academy over and deal with it. Unless you wish to fight you're Hokage." Sasuke said chuckling._

 _Naruto's eyes turn from dark blue to a light blue with slits for pupils. "WHAT?! I've served Konoha on multiple occassions, my loyalty is undeniable! Every enemy that's threatened Konoha fell by my blade since I enlisted in ANBU!" Naruto shouted shaking alittle._

 _"Baka! You will address the Hokage with more respect or must he teach you another lesson? With my help?.." Sakura said cracking her knuckles._

 _Naruto's hands turned into fists, his breathing turned into growling, an a dark aura surrounded him. "The dobe resorts to the Demon's chakra once again. You couldn't beat me before and you won't this time. ANBU, remove of this civilian before I kill him myself.." Sasuke said as the ANBU carried Naruto away gently._

 _"He does not deserve mercy, remove him forcefully. Those are my orders! To deny an Uchiha will be execution!" he said, Sharington eyes ablaze._

 _"Hokage-sama, if we remove his forcefully, it could trigger the chakra within him. With no one as strong as the Yondaime to seal him, he could crater the the entire village in minutes." an ANBU said._

 _"Fools! I am stronger than the Yondaime! The blonde idiot never stood a chance but I, an Uchiha will succeed in the Demon charges." Sasuke said smirking cockily._

 _"You? Stronger than the Yondaime? Minato Namikaze?.. The man who had a contract with the Shinigami, who managed to seal the Kyuubi within me, you consider me weak yet I've held back the Kyuubi for eighteen years now." said Naruto laughing._

 _Sasuke nodded as he got up and walked infront of Naruto with Sakura. He grabbed Naruto by the collar of his ANBU uniform and shunshined him to the village square. Where all the civilians were, Sakura had notified everyone that the Demon would be executed so everyone rushed to the area._

 _Sasuke threw Naruto down and stepped on his face crushing his mask, breaking it, and his nose. Cheers were heard from the crowd as Tsunade ran up to the stage along with Anko, her friends, and Naruto's friends._

 _"Hokage-sama, what are you doing?" Tsunade said and ended up getting slapped and hit by Sakura. "Shut up Demon Whore, Sasuke-kun does what he wants to the Demon.. He's removing it from our village once and for all." Sakura said calling ANBU up to block anyone from stopping Sasuke._

 _"Sakura, you can't do this!" Ino shouted but screamed when a kunai was thrown in her direction. "So you're another Demon Lover?.. I expected this from these pathetic clan heirs who talk to the Demon, but you Ino-whore? When Sasuke-kun is done with the Demon, you will all die next." Sakura said focusing her attention on Sasuke who had just formed a chidori._

 _"Today is the day we remove the Demon Dobe from our village, I, Uchiha Sasuke, the greatest Shinobi of all time will remove it from our presence!" Sasuke said getting multiple cheers. As Sasuke slammed his Chidori into Naruto's heart and let the Chidori explode._

 _Sakura checked the pulse "There is no pulse, the Demon is finally dead! Execute the Demon Lovers!" she screeched. Tsunade and Naruto's friends were pushed down to the ground. It was a very small amount of civlians, a few Shinobi who weren't scared to stand up, Tsunade of course, the Inuzuka clan, the Aburame clan, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Konoharmu, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, and Shino, and Anko, and Jiraiya._

 _As Sasuke charged up his Chidori, he executed the first civilians and Shinobi including one Kakashi Hatake. "You always were weak Hatake, pathetic indeed. Disgrace to the Sharington.." Sasuke said as he charged up another Chidori and put it to Tsunade's head. "I've waited to long to kill you.." he said laughing._

 _The skies darkened as it rained blood. "The Uchiha is still too overconfident, but when_ _ **YOU THREATEN PEOPLE WHO I CARE ABOUT, YOU CROSS THE FUCKING LINE! YOU'RE SHARINGTON IS NO MATCH FOR THE POWER OF KYUUBI NO KITSUNE! THE KING OF ALL BIJUU! I WILL SEND YOU TO YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A FATHER!**_ _" the sky said, thunder and lightning appearing everytime he spoke._

 _"Who are you to threaten me? THE ROKUDAIME HOKAGE! UCHIHA SASUKE!" the Uchiha yelled into the sky. The voice chuckled as a figure appeared on stage killing the ANBU surrounding Sasuke and Sakura. The figure appeared in black ANBU Clothes, his mask gone._

 _"IMPOSSIBLE THE DEMON IS STILL ALIVE! KILL IT!" Sakura screeched as she charged chakra in her fist as charged Naruto with Sasuke who had a chidori in his hand. Naruto smirked sadistically before he grabbed both their wrists and cracked them, sending Sasuke's hand into Sakura's stomach and Sakura's hand into Sasuke's face._

 _The outcome wasn't pretty, Sakura was on the ground bleeding and Sasuke had been thrown into the crowd. ANBU had put up a barrier to protect the civilians though most of the ANBU could care less. The only ANBU that went up there were diehard Uchiha supporters, the rest of the ANBU disliked Naruto cause of what was inside him but had came to love him like a little brother or cousin._

 _"I refuse to be beaten by a dobe.. CHIDORI!" Sasuke yelled as he made two Chidoris and charged Naruto only to have them flung into a building as if they were flies and was beaten brutally by Naruto. "SASUKE-KUN! YOU DEMON I WILL KILL YOU!" Sakura yelled as she got up and charged Naruto with a chakra punch and kunai._

 _Naruto deflected Sakura's punch and sent it into her stomach making her cough up blood and decapitated her with her own kunai and kicked her head down to Sasuke. "You're beloved is dead Uchiha...and you are next.. " Naruto spoke with so much venom, it made the Uchiha back up against the barrier and he ordered the ANBU to let him in._

 _"Hokage-sama, why are you retreating from the Demon? You're powers are greater than his, you forget, you're Sharington powers surpass the Demon's powers in everyway." a Council member said. That was all the confidence Sasuke needed or so he thought. He activated his Sharington and charged out with a Chidori, Shinobi shunshined outside the barrier and escaped with Tsunade and company heading to escape._

 _"ANBU-baka!, is it possible that you can send more men after those traitors while the Shinobi loyal to Hokage-sama help him kill the Demon?" a civilian said. The ANBU shook his head then killed the civilian with a kunai. Everyone gasped as the ANBU dropped the barrier killed a few more civilians._

 _"We are loyal to Naruto-san. Uchiha Sasuke is a traitor who was never supposed to be Hokage. You are all disgraces. Farewell." an ANBU Captain spoke and shunshined away with the rest of the ANBU._

 _"The Demon has taken over the ANBU, they are tools to be controlled, they are ours! ATTACK THE DEMON!" a Council member said as a few Shinobi shunshined to assist Sasuke._

 _Naruto hadn't even flinched when Sasuke turned on his Sharington eyes, as Sasuke and the Shinobi charged him, he smirked as he revealed his Katana, he cut down the Shinobi easily and a few civilians who tried to treat him like the innocent child he was when he was two._

 _He kicked Sasuke down then shunshined away in a blaze of fire. "Follow me Uchiha, we finish this on the border of the Land Of Fire. After killing Danzou, the command of Root ANBU fell to you, there are only 3 left. They are S-Ranked ANBU, they easily rival me, something you cannot ever hope to acheive." he said before he disappeared to catch up with his friends._

 **Flashback End~**

Naruto, Anko, Kurenai, Gai and Tsunade stopped to handle Sasuke and the Root ANBU. "They easily rival me and Tsunade, I'd advise taking two of you attacking one, Tsunade takes one, Anko and me take the Uchiha and last one." he said in a commanding voice that made everyone shiver.

Everyone went to their targets, Naruto engaged Sasuke while Anko engaged the ANBU.

Naruto smirked as he formed a few hand signs. "RASENGAN!" he shouted as he slammed it into Sasuke's heart and causing a yellow light to pierce his chest. Sasuke fell to the ground coughing up blood.

"I refuse to be killed by a Dobe! Curse Seal, Activate!" Sasuke yelled but nothing happened. "What? Why won't it work?!" he shouted furious.

"The yellow light destroyed your Curse Seal, you won't survive this one Uchiha... Good riddance.." Naruto said as his eyes turned to slits, his fingernails grew into claws and he ripped the Uchiha to pieces.

He found Anko, her opponent screaming in pain as snakes ate him. She smiled at him before she fainted. He ran up to him and caught her before she hit the ground, her purple hair flowing with the wind. It made her look like an angel.

He looked back at the ANBU and saw the snakes gone, the body slowly peeling away as the poison ate the body away.

Carrying her bridal style, Naruto returned with Anko to see Tsunade healing everyone's injuries and their opponents dead.

Looking at the position Anko was in, Tsunade smirked and decided to tease him. "Naruto, are you and Anko engaged now?" she said.

"No Tsunade-san, she passed out from chakra exhaustion most likely. With the Uchiha dead and they're Shinobi and ANBU forces completely eliminated. Konoha is severely weak. Knowing Iwa's grudge against my father and Konoha, they'll take the chance immediately to strike. They'll take Konoha in an hour within the invasion when they attack due to no one to stop them but civilians. That is if the Fire Daiyamo doesn't sent reinforcements." he said as he set Anko down smiling slightly as her resting figure.

"You care for her, don't you?" Ino said sitting next to him. "Yeah, she's the only one who can really relate to me.. She probably just thinks of me as some blonde boy so whatever.." he said getting then shunshined away in flames.

Anko woke up groaning "My head is killing me.." she turned her head and saw a blonde girl standing with her hands on her hips. "Is there something you need or are you going to stand there ogling me?" she said already irritated.

Ino grabbed her collar and hosted her up. "Listen, my friend Naruto has a crush on you, he says you're the only person who can relate to what he went through in Konoha, I don't know why but I'm helping him and you get together. Now..are you going to respond or do I have to drag you to him?.." she said.

"I'll go to him myself.. Tell no one to disturb us.." she said getting up and dusting herself off then walked towards Naruto's tent. What she walked in made her blush, he had no shirt on showing off his six pack.

"Hello Anko-san, can I help you with something?" he asked smirking as he caught her eyes staring at his chest. "U-uh.. This blonde girl said you had a crush on me and I should talk to you." she said watching his eyes go wide. "Fucking Ino..why did she have to go and tell you that?.. It's true Anko-san. But I don't expect you to like me back, none of my crushes ever has so." with that, he got up and walked out.

She decided to follow him, she followed him to a lake but then he disappeared. "Where the fuck did he go?.." she said and almost screamed when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a hand cover her mouth.

"So Anko-san, why were you following me?.." his voice warm and hot against her ear. It made her so horny for some reason, "Well, you never let me finish my answer." He facepalmed realizing he didn't give her a chance to say anything.

Letting her go, she swung around and kissed him quickly. "That's my answer, I'll even go as far as saying I love you.." she said then kissed him again, her arms swinging around his neck. "That sure was fucking quick.. Not that I'm complaining.." he said picking her up and slamming her against the tree.

"You better not be.. Or I'll be rough." she said half joking, half serious. "Oh, you can be rough in bed? I'll look forward to testing that theory..." he said earning a blush and a hit. "We'll see soon enough, won't we? We better go, they'll start to worry if we take any longer." he chuckled earning a confused look from her.

"I told Tsunade-san that we'd be washing. She gave me one of Jiraiya's perverted looks and said okay." he said before he started kissing her neck. She gasped as she started feeling hot again "Naru, I'm feeling warm again.." she said getting another kiss from her lover. "I feel the same Anko-chan.. It appears both our summons are in heat and thus pass it on to us. The longer we do nothing about it, the stronger the desire will be. If we wait to long, the desire for sex will control us and we'll attack anyone of the opposite gender for it. It won't matter. I know all this cause Kyuubi explained it to me last time I was in heat. I was fortunate enough that I held it back but it's more dangerous this time. If not quenched, it'll get out of hand." he finally said kissing her neck.

Anko moaned softly as he kissed her neck "I want more.. I want you.." she said, her eyes going light brown to purple, her pupil-less eyes turned into slits. " **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze..you will watch over Anko Mitarashi as you become one.. She has given herself to you, we wonder, will you do the same? It will be proven in the ritual you call sexual activities. That is all, we will be watching..** " the slits and eyes were still there which made Naruto worried for her. "Anko-chan, you alright?" he said and stepped towards her. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be Naru?" she responded "You're summons had a word with me that we are to become one since you chose to give yourself to me." he said causing her to blush. "Speaking of which, Kyuubi-san wishes to speak with you." he said before his eyes turned red, his pupils slit.

" **Mitarashi Anko, you wish to become one with the kit, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto? When you mate, many things will happen. You will be given a share of my power and given immortality. You will also be given the jutsus Naruto and I know, in share, you give us the ones you know. Do not do something you are not ready to do vixen, for the consequences will be dire. He's devoted himself to you since he met you but never had the guts to reveal such feelings in fear you'd turn him away like every other girl did. Do not make me regret this, welcome to the family...kitten..** " the eye color still stood as did the slit pupils.

Smirking, Anko kissed him, not expecting him to pounce on her and ravage her mouth roughly. He let out a playful growl as he almost ripped her trench coat off in order to feel her stomach. Moaning softly, Anko let her animal side out as she flipped them over. She almost shredded his pants to pieces and felt lightheaded at the monster poking at Naruto's underwear.

He growled as he flipped them again, he ripped her shirt off and attacked her breasts. What surprised him the most was they were D-Cup, looks like she also had a growth spurt as well. His mouth hungrily attacked her nipple drawing moans from the woman. His other hand snaked down into her pants, rubbing against her soaking wet underwear.

Her moans got louder and louder, they could be heard all the way to Konoha if possible. He put two fingers in her dripping wet core causing her back to arch. His tongue swirled around on her other nipple causing it to be hard as well.

Anko flips them over and pulls his underwear down smirking "You've been hiding this from me, huh?.." she said then gave it an experimental lick. This elicted a groan from her lover, she continued to lick it before taking the whole 11 inches in her mouth. She cupped his balls and rubbed them while she began to deep throat him. It didn't take long for him to cum in her mouth, she gulped down the semen and decided she liked it. Her orgasm arrived soon after as his fingers plunged deep into her core.

She turned around after pulling her panties off, getting on all fours. "Come on..don't say you don't wanna put that beast in me?.. Hear me scream you're name.." she screamed his name as he slammed it into her. He slammed his cock into her core continuously loving her scream his name, letting everyone know she was his.

Arriving back at camp, everyone just smirked at them, well of course Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Hinata.

Ino was too flushed to say or do anything.

Shikamaru was sleep.

Kiba had passed out from a nosebleed.

And Hinata had passed out from hearing Anko call Naruto's name even though she had gotten over him two years ago.

Everyone else smirked at them mischievously, even the ANBU.

Naruto could feel their smirks behind their masks.

"Anyone say a word and you wake up covered in snakes and bloodthirsty wolves and foxes." he said making everyone gulp and act like they heard nothing.

Giggling, Anko kissed Naruto on the cheek and headed into his tent. Tsunade and Jiraiya still had their smirks, even if it meant snakes and bloodthirsty canines. Jiraiya was definitely getting bloodthirsty canines and the Kyuubi himself for a visit.

Laughing evilly, Jiraiya knew it had something to do with him and cried sadly causing Tsunade to look confused but stepped away from Jiraiya once she realized what that laugh meant.

Everyone was still sleepy when they heard a painful scream. "HELP ME!" a voice said as Jiraiya ran out of his tent and ran from bloodthirsty canines and a pissed off mini Kyuubi.

Everyone laughed as Jiraiya ran off into the distance, a pack of wolves close behind. Meanwhile, Kyuubi has disappeared back into Naruto's mindscape.

"Where's Naruto and Anko? They'll wanna see this..." Ino said still laughing. "SNAKES!" Jiraiya yelled as snakes tore a hole in his pants.

"Yeah..there's no going back after that.." an ANBU said covering her eyes. Tsunade sighed and made the wolves and snakes vanish then tended to Jiraiya's holey pants. Much to his and her's liking.

Suddenly Naruto and Anko poof in, water down Naruto's torso making all the girls faint and water running down Anko's T-shirt making all the perverted guys have nosebleeds.

"Keep looking at her like that, and you'll wake up missing an important package... And the ability to see..." Naruto threatened them, his eyes turning red.

All the guys gulped and ran off in fear of wolves ripping their packages off.


End file.
